helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Ishikawa Rika Discography Featured In
Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Happy Summer Wedding (debut) *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN *Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari *Hitorijime *Kurenai no Kisetsu *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ *Aisu Cream to My Purin *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Jaja Uma Paradise *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU Tanpopo *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru *BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) *Hajimete no Happy Birthday *Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan *Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ *BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles 3nin Matsuri *Chu! Natsu Party Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ Ecomoni *Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (Ayayamu with Ecohamzu) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Hangry & Angry *Reconquista Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly ABCHO *Me wo Tojite Gyusshiyo Songs Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (電車の二人; The Two in the Train) (with Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) *2003.03.26 "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (「すごく好きなのに...ね」; "Even Though I Really Like You...") (with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2004.05.28 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Ogawa Makoto) *2004.09.14 Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 "…Suki da yo!" (「、、、好きだよ！」; "... I Love You!") (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori) *2004.12.08 Haru no Uta (春の歌; Spring's Song) (with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2008.02.06 Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi (地球と月 彼と私; The Earth and the Moon, the Boy and I) (with Konno Asami, Sengoku Minami, and Sawada Yuri) *2008.02.06 Kara Genki (カラゲンキ; Mere Bravado) (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, and Konno Asami) *2008.02.06 Kiss Shiyou (キスしよう; Let's Kiss) (with Konno Asami) *2011.04.20 Mikan (みかん; Mandarin Orange) (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう?; If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu) DVDs Fanclub DVDs *2010.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.2 *2011.02.xx M-line Memory Vol.6 *2012.10.xx M-line Memory Vol.8 *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2014.06.xx M-line Memory Vol.14 *2014.06.xx M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2014.08.xx M-line Memory Vol.15 *2015.04.27 M-line Memory Vol.17 *2015.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.20 *2017.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.23 Category:Ishikawa Rika Category:Discography Featured In